


Racing to Fuck

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro was considered one of the best underground hover-racers in the desert. Until Keith decided to beat his records and even manage to beat him in a race.And that just turned them both on.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Racing to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one has definitely been sitting in my vault. For how long? Since maybe around season 2, season 3 at the earliest. This was before we knew that Shiro helped Keith get into the Garrison in the way that he did. However, I always liked the idea that Shiro was some sort of rebel. No one can take that away from me; you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands.
> 
> ENJOY!

“You’re one cocky little shit, aren’t you? Strutting around here like you own the place, sitting like a king on that bike of yours.”

Keith was cornered in the bathroom. Strong and impressive arms trapped him against the wall, but he could get out if he wanted to. The problem was that he didn’t—because he had Takashi Shirogane alone in the bathroom with him.

How long had Keith wanted this? Ever since he learned of the “Garrison Golden Boy” was a rebellious night racer. He practiced and practiced, going on the course when no one else was around, racing against others when Shiro wasn’t able to make it out into the desert. All his practicing had paid off.

He beat him.

_Keith_ had beat _Takashi Shirogane_ and all his records.

He had every right to strut around like a proud chicken. After the race, Keith knew that Shiro was glaring daggers at him. After all, how dare some new punk like Keith come out of nowhere and beat him? It was madness.

Keith yawned in Shiro’s face, his only response to the accusation.

Shiro slammed his hand against the wall. “You got lucky, punk. Any other night and I would have raced _circles_ around you.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith questioned, raising an eyebrow. “All this sounds like is someone upset that they lost.”

His breath was stolen the moment Shiro pressed his lips _hard_ against Keith’s.

Shiro’s hands groped Keith’s body, moving down to grip his ass. He pressed their bodies together until he could press his hard cock against Keith. There was no way he could keep from moaning and whimpering into Shiro’s mouth. It was unexpected and Keith didn’t have a chance to brace himself. The way Shiro’s hands felt against him… it felt _wonderful._

Shiro chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss. “For someone who thinks he’s tough shit, you’re melting in my touch.” He leaned forward to whisper into Keith’s ear. “I bet your soaking wet from this alone.”

Keith scoffed. “You wish. It’s going to take more than filthy words and kisses to get me going.”

“Wanna bet?”

He lost himself as Shiro spun him around. Keith bit back a moan as his face was pressed against the filthy bathroom tile. Shiro’s hands were all over his body, touching his hips and ass as they ground together. He tried not to think about how big Shiro was, but he couldn’t help it. He was just so _big._ Briefly, Keith wondered if he would be able to take it all in. It had been a long time since he had a cock in his ass.

Keith bit back a moan as Shiro slipped a hand down into his pants. He expertly maneuvered down past his underwear to grab his cock. It was embarrassing to admit that he was half-hard from a little grinding. Keith would have hoped that Shiro wouldn’t mention it. But in the short time he had known the Garrison Golden Boy, he knew that wouldn’t happen.

Shiro chuckled darkly in his ear. “For someone who talked this much shit, you sure are wet for me.” He groaned as he gripped Keith’s cock. “Look at you, all hard and ready for me.”

“You wish it was for you.” Keith bit back a groan. “I always get like this after a good race.”

“Sounds like a lot of bullshit,” Shiro commented. “Let’s see if you still talk like this after you get my cock in your ass.”

Keith scoffed. “We’ll see.”

“You’re going to regret everything you say in a matter of moments.” Shiro reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a packet of lube.

Keith caught a glimpse of it over his shoulder. It wasn’t as much of a surprise as he thought it would be. “What’s this? A packet of lube from the Garrison Golden Boy? How scandalous.”

“I enjoy a one night stand now and then after a victory.”

“What would you call this then? A pity fuck?”

Shiro snarled. “I’m going to make you eat your words.”

With rough hands, Shiro undid Keith’s belt and pants. He shoved them down until it reached his knees. Palming Keith through his boxers, he rubbed his dick until he felt it growing harder against him. No matter how hard Keith tried to fight the sensation, he couldn’t. Shiro emitted such raw sexual energy. There was no doubt that anyone ever said no to him. If he wanted to fuck, Shiro was going to fuck.

Keith gasped as his boxers were next to go. His cock sprung out, hitting against the bottom of his jacket. Shiro had free reign of his cock, gripping onto him and stroking him slowly. His legs were trembling terribly. If Shiro wasn’t holding him up, he would have fallen over. It didn’t help that Shiro was grinding against him, his clothed cock pressed against his ass. Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t want it. He wanted it desperately, filling his ass up and fucking him raw.

_Fuck,_ he wanted it so badly. Keith would have never met Shiro if he knew he wanted to fuck him _this_ badly.

“Look at you and how you’re putty in my hands. Are you sure you’re the same cocky punk who said he _wouldn’t_ be like this?” Shiro said into his ear.

Keith snarled. “Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is and fuck me.”

“Oh, I’m going to.”

Shiro ripped the lube open with his teeth. He stepped back away from Keith, pressing his head firmly against the tile. It was a silent warning for Keith to stay in place. He poured it onto his fingers and coated them generously. Shiro brought his fingers down to Keith’s hole, pushing a single finger into him immediately.

Keith whined and jutted his hips back against Shiro’s hand. He hadn’t expected him to put a finger in so soon. There was no warning, just an immediate stretch as Shiro’s finger pressed further into him. A shuddering breath left Keith as he tried to adjust to the size of him. If this was just the size of his finger, then he would have a hard time with his cock. But Keith was _excited_ about that. He couldn’t wait for Shiro to hurry up and fuck him.

“Wow, look at this… You just swallowed my finger. Are you ready for the second one?” Shiro questioned.

_“Do it,”_ Keith answered.

Shiro groaned and did as Keith begged. He shoved another finger into him, spreading him open. Keith was the tightest person he ever fucked. He couldn’t wait to get his dick in him. The desire to fuck him was overpowering the need to get him prepared. Shiro thrust his fingers faster into Keith’s hole, pressing against his prostate.

Keith had become a whining mess from his fingers. His cock was leaking down onto the tile beneath them. He was adding to the filth from previous one-night stands before.

And he didn’t _care._

“I’m putting the third one in. You sure you can still handle this?” Shiro questioned.

Keith didn’t say anything. He pushed against Shiro’s fingers as a silent way of telling him to shut up and hurry.

Shiro spread him open with all three of his fingers, enjoying how easily Keith spread for him. All he needed was a little warm-up before he was ready to take his cock. Knowing that he would be ready, Shiro pulled his fingers free and coated his dick with the remaining lube. He pressed closer to Keith until his chest was pressed against his back.

“Be sure to be nice and _loud_ so that everyone in the bar can hear you,” Shiro said into his ear.

Keith couldn’t bite down his moan even if he wanted to.

Shiro’s dick was _huge._ It was splitting Keith open more than he had been expected or even prepared. His legs were shaking the more Shiro pressed into him, which felt _endless._ Keith released the breath he was holding when Shiro’s hips finally pressed against him. That was it—Keith finally had all of his cock inside him. He ran a hand down his stomach, feeling the extended bump there.

Shiro was so _big._

There was no chance for Keith to take a breath before Shiro started fucking into him.

It was raw and hard—completely animalistic. There was a hand in Keith’s hair to keep him pressed against the wall while Shiro’s other hand held him close. Shiro fucked Keith like it would be the last thing he ever did. He would pull his cock until just the head was only in his tight ass before shoving hard into him.

Keith didn’t know what to do with himself. His cock was leaking more than it ever had when he touched himself or was fucked by some other guy. Shiro’s dick was reaching depths that no one else had _reached_ before. It was too much.

But it wasn’t enough.

He wanted _more_ of Shiro fucking him with his cock.

Shiro bit down hard on Keith’s neck. “I bet everyone else can hear you out there. They’re probably all think of one thing—there’s the new racing _slut_ fucking Shiro like the _whore_ he is.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Who knew Shiro would commit to dirty talk so _well?_ He moved his hand down to his cock to get himself off. Shiro grabbed his wrist before he could and pinned it to the wall.

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Shiro snarled in his ear. “You’re going to cum from my cock _alone._ Do you hear me?”

He looked at Shiro over his shoulder. _“What?_ There’s no way you can make me do that!”

Shiro grinned. “You’re going to see what I can do.”

Keith whimpered as Shiro pressed him flat against the wall. His dick was pressed against the dirty wall, unable to be touched or to get any pleasure. Shiro had his arms pinned behind him and between their bodies. There was nothing Keith to do. All he was even able to do was let Shiro take him for a ride on his cock.

Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. He didn’t know what to do with himself. His mind was lost to all the pleasure that Shiro was giving him. If this was what having sex with him was like, Keith found himself thinking about sex in an actual bed. How would Shiro fuck him? Would he fuck him just as hard? Would he take the time to do a lot to him and perhaps suck him off? _Fuck,_ Keith’s dick was twitching at the thought. Keith wanted it so _badly._

“That’s right, baby. Take my cock like the good, little slut you are,” Shiro moaned into his ear. “You take it so well—like a personal cock sleeve that was made just for me.”

That was it. Keith couldn’t hold back after that.

When he came, he came _hard._ Keith's vision went completely white as he felt his body shudder. His cum splattered on the wall and against his stomach. It dripped down the wall as well as his thighs, dirtying the bathroom even more. Keith couldn’t hold it back even if he wanted to.

Shiro chuckled in his ear. “I told you that you could do it.”

He could only hold on as Shiro fucked him harder. The way their hips slapped together was audible and wet. Shiro moaned into Keith’s ear, muttering about how tight he had become after cumming, He muttered how much he wanted to bring Keith back to his place so that he could fuck him over and over again.

And Keith _wanted_ that.

Keith wanted Shiro to bring him back to his Garrison dorm so that they could fuck like rabbits. He wanted _all_ of the Galaxy Garrison to know just how much of a _Sex God_ their idol was. They would never believe it.

He whimpered as Shiro groaned in his ear loudly. His dick pulsed in Keith’s ass as he filled him up with hot cum. There was so much of it that it leaked out of his ass and dripped down onto the floor to join the rest of the filth. Shiro pressed against him as they struggled to catch their breaths. Keith welcomed the pressure and enjoyed feeling Shiro against him in post-orgasm bliss.

Shiro chuckled in his ear. “See? What did I tell you? I told you that you’d cum without touching yourself.”

Keith didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He _really_ didn’t want to let on how good that felt or how Shiro was able to make him do the impossible. There was no way he could deny it, though. The evidence was dripping down his legs still and was quickly becoming cold.

“Whatever. Are you gonna help me clean this mess or what?” Keith snapped at him.

Shiro hummed. He pulled out of Keith slowly, groaning at how much of his cum slipped out. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Keith balked at him. “W-what?!”

“Shiro! Shiro!” A dorky looking adult barged into the bathroom. He looked between Shiro and Keith, and he didn’t seem bothered by their state of undress. “Dude, we gotta go!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. _“What,_ Matt? Don’t you see I’m a little _busy_ if you haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, well, put your dick away cause the cops and the Garrison security are here! They’re snatching people left and right, and if you don’t want to lose your chance at _any_ future missions, you’d come with me _now!”_ Matt hurriedly explained.

_“Fuck!”_ Shiro shoved his cock back into his pants, zipping himself up. He stared down at Keith, who was pulling his pants up. “Sorry about leaving you like this, baby, but you heard the nerd. I gotta go.”

Keith licked his lips. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. Shiro was going to leave his life just like the other men he fucked. Keith wasn’t anyone special, but he still found himself asking, “Will I see you again?”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. Stepping forward, he pulled Keith into a breath-stealing kiss. He shoved his tongue down his throat, moaning at the taste he would remember. “Maybe you should sign up for the Garrison. Then you’ll get to see me _all_ the time.”

Keith shuddered, his knees going weak.

“Hello! Shiro! We gotta go!” Matt was already halfway through the window, ushering for Shiro to hurry up.

Shiro winked at Keith before following Matt through the window. That was when the door burst open, finding Keith alone in the bathroom. If Shiro hadn’t stolen his breath away, he would have run through the window to avoid them, too. Instead, he let them take him back to the station to be detained for the night.

A couple of weeks later, Keith was at the sign-ups for the Garrison. Shiro was there with a few other generals and lieutenants. The moment he saw Keith, his pupils dilated. Keith felt his knees buckling beneath him. Already he had fallen under Shiro’s spell, ready to lay beneath him to get fucked _good._

“Name?” Iverson asked.

“Keith Kogane,” Keith answered.

“And what makes you think you’re fit to join the Garrison?”

Keith looked Shiro right in the eye as he said, “Lieutenant Shirogane recommended me.”

There was a spark in Shiro’s eye that Keith couldn’t miss. “He’s right, Commander Iverson. Put him in with the other cadets coming in.”

Commander Iverson frowned. “Are you sure that you want to risk your career on someone like this? He doesn’t look like he would be a good fit for the Garrison.”

Shiro hadn’t looked away from Keith at all. “Oh, I would. Believe me, Commander, he’ll do great here.”

Keith knew that Shiro was sticking his neck out for him.

_Good._

“If that’s how you feel, then he’s yours once he enters the Garrison. “You’ll be watching over him, Shiro,” Iverson explained.

Shiro grinned at Keith. “I’ll make sure that we’ll stick like glue to one another. He’ll be a model explorer before you know it.”

Keith suppressed a shudder. He couldn’t imagine what kind of “training” exercises that Shiro would have in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they started fucking while driving hover-bikes. It's a talent, really. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
